Swan and Jones
by saviourshope
Summary: The Adventures of the Swan-Jones family. Compilation of one-shots from the lives of Emma, Killian, Henry, Amelia and Liam.
1. Stories

_My little bday fic for the lovely **skypeopleandswans**. Do go and wish her a Happy Birthday!_

* * *

It was eerily quiet when Emma got home that night. Usually she was greeted by the racket of yet another pirate fight or a hunt through some foreign land but today there was no sound to be heard. The corridor was bathed in darkness, the only glimmer of light coming through the closed living room door.

Curious as to what was going on, she ridded herself of her boots and made her way through the flat, opening the door quietly. The image that presented itself to her immediately warmed her heart. Their living room had been transformed into a huge blanket and pillow fort and there was only little light coming through from under the blankets. She heard whispering voices and giggling and decided to softly knock on the door.

The voices fell silent, replaced by the rustling of sheets and pillows until a bushy head appeared through a slit in the blankets.

"Mommy!" the little girl chirped happily, "Daddy's telling stories, come listen!"

With a smile, Emma walked over and went down on her knees, crawling in after her daughter. Inside the little pillow fort, Killian sat comfortably on a throne of cushions, Liam firmly sat in his lap and Amelia leaning her head against her father's arm, inspecting the pictures in the book in front of her.

"…That's when the pirate realised his hope to win the princess's heart was not lost completely. As they watched her parents fall in love, he could feel her open up a little more, and the princess had to admit to herself that maybe she had always underestimated him," Killian continued his story while Emma found her way to his side, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"It wasn't until later that the princess acknowledged this but when she finally did, it was the beginning of a timeless love story, the likes that had only been recorded a few times."

"That's you and mommy, isn't it?" Amelia interrupted, looking at the picture in Henry's storybook.

Killian chuckled. "Aye, little love," he affirmed before turning to look at Emma beside him, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Hello, my love," he whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss to her lips.

She hummed in contentment, closing her eyes and enjoying the soft feel of his lips on hers but the childish chuckle to her right made her break the kiss and she smiled at her daughter, then ruffled her son's hair.

"Henry?" she asked, leaning her head against Killian's shoulder.

"Staying over at Grace's."

She nodded and studied the storybook in little Liam's lap. It showed the picture of her first real kiss with her now husband in front of Granny's, and next to it was their story written down for prosperity. Sometimes Emma still marvelled at the fact that her life was worth being told in a book.

While she contemplated the strangeness of her life, Liam pushed the book away from his lap and crawled over into her lap, curling into her arms, sucking his thumb absentmindedly. His blonde hair stuck up every which way and his green eyes looked up at her sleepily.

"Are you tired, little prince?" she muttered sweetly.

Her son shook his head, yawning and Emma pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, holding him a little closer to her. She was still not entirely sure how this was her life now. A big family, a life as normal as she would never have imagined herself having, a loving husband and three wonderful children, she could wish for nothing more.

"Do you like our palace, mommy?"

"I love it," Emma smiled, watching Amelia crawl onto Killian's lap. He ran a hand through his daughters dark hair and smiled.

"Almost as grand as your parent's castle," he chuckled. "Hm-mm," she disagreed, "much better."

Killian then continued his story, recounting more than reading it from the book and his voice slowly lulled their children to sleep, Liam in Emma's arms, Amelia in Killian's lap with the book still on the same page as before.

Soon the only thing to be heard was the soft breathing of the Jones family, Emma and Killian both watching the rise and fall of their offsprings chests as they dreamt of pirates and princesses battling monsters, sailing the seas and falling in love.

"It's a nice little story," he whispered into the quiet.

"The best of them all."

"I love you, Swan."

Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Love you, too, pirate."


	2. Birthday

_A/N: This is one of my prompts over on Tumblr, requested by the lovely Lena (lenfaz). (Go read her stuff)_

**_Prompt:  
__25\. I can't believe you talked me into this_**

* * *

She had to stifle a laugh. But the view from where she was standing was too hilarious for her not to laugh and when Henry popped his head in beside her and started giggling, she lost it.

"Is this necessary, Swan?" Killian grumbled, throwing her and Henry an exasperated look. He had never been too keen on being laughed at and it showed. Emma smiled even wider when she saw the adorable, grumpy look on his face that he usually had on his face when people didn't listen to him.

Admittedly, Killian thought, his attire did give cause for amusement but he would rather not have had it rubbed in his face so bluntly.

Yet when Emma grinned at him, tongue-in-cheek and her eyes sparkling mischievously, it was almost enough for him to capitulate and roll with this whole thing. Almost.

"It's for the greater good," Emma reminded him, winking as Henry pushed past her into their bedroom to get a better look.

"I think it suits you rather well," the lad teased, eliciting another grumble from his step-father. "Not sure mom would've married you though had you looked like this back in the day…"

"Careful lad, I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve."

Henry chuckled in response, holding back a comment about _old men_ and such. Not wanting to get on the pirate's bad side though, he quickly moved out of Killian's reach because even though he might have been taller than Killian, if there was one thing Henry had learnt over time it was not to underestimate the former pirate captain.

With a grin plastered on his face, Henry finally left the room again to finish the preparations in the kitchen and check on the birthday girl.

Emma watched her eldest leave before she finally turned around again, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes roamed over her husband's attire: purple trousers in white stockings and black shoes, a red coat so unlike anything she had ever seen him wear and the probably ugliest wig in the history of wigs. She pressed her lips firmly together, hoping he didn't notice just how amused she was.

"Perms are definitely a bad thing," she heard Killian groan through gritted teeth as he threw another look in the mirror, apparently oblivious to her inner struggle. At his words she couldn't help it though and she fell into another fit of giggles.

"Could be worse…"

"I doubt that, Swan…"

"You could be dressed as a fox?" she suggested with a wink and the thought seemed to amuse him, his grin looking strange with the curly wig framing his face and the fake moustache covering his upper lip.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," he growled, stepping closer to her. Yes, this may be for a somewhat good cause - anything for his little princess - but he also expected full reimbursement for his troubles. With the intention to let her know just what he would be expecting from her after all the hassle was over, he stepped into her personal space, tugging her closer to him by the hem of her shirt.

Her arms snuck around his waist immediately, fingers interlocking behind his back as she smirked up at him.

"This is weird…" she chuckled, leaning in for a kiss nonetheless.

Killian hummed against her, burying his hand in her hair to deepen the kiss but his moustache tickled her face, making her break contact.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered between laughs, making him grunt in displeasure.

"Promise me to get this off me once this party is over."

"With pleasure," Emma grinned. "But only if you give the little ones a good show," she added, wiggling out of his embrace and leaving him standing there, his eyebrow raised both in amusement and annoyance.

* * *

Four hours, ten rounds of fights with every single kid dressed as Peter Pan, five rounds of fights with all the Wendy's, some fights with a fox and a playing card, and several child-friendly pirate-y swears later, he tucked his now five year old daughter into bed, completely exhausted but happy.

"Best birthday ever" the little girl mumbled contently, snuggling into her blankets.

Stroking a lock of hair out of Amelia's face, he kissed her good-night. Five years. Five years ago he had held her in his arms, realising that his life had changed into something he had only ever hoped for. He watched his daughter for a few moments before he turned around to wait for Emma as she laid an already sleeping Liam into his bed. The little lad was still dressed in his Prince Charming costume (he'd get back at David for that), happily suckling his thumb.

"I told you it was for a good cause," Emma hummed, feeling Killian's stare on her back.

"Aye. Better make it the best of causes though," he retorted, stepping up behind Emma and hugging her against him. "If I recall you promised to get this bloody costume off me if I gave the little ones a good show."

"That I did," she laughed, taking his hand and leading him out of the children's bedroom.


End file.
